Mi Caro Angelo
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: As of late Blaise start to call Harry, 'Caro Angelo' much to his confusion and its making him curious to know why. He finds he likes the way it comes from the Slytherin sending tingles down his spine. It may come up with a surprise what he learns the reason why.


**For some reason this pairing idea is rather fascinating for slash Slytherin/Lion wise besides usual Drarry, Snarry, etc. Translation to title according to google, My Dear Angel.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or characters. I just own the plot only.**

Warning: Au end off fifth year ooc, arranged Marriage contract, fluff, pre-slash, Alive Sirius,

Mi Caro Angelo

Summary: As of late Blaise start to call Harry, 'Caro Angelo' much to his confusion and its making him curious to know why. He finds he likes the way it comes from the Slytherin sending tingles down his spine. It may come up with a surprise what he learns the reason why.

* * *

"Good morning, mi Caro Angelo," the husky velvet voice purrs in Harry's ear causing the fifteen year old Gryffindor to look over his shoulder into the Italian Slytherin's icy blue eyes glowing wickedly.

"Err, hey Blaise, right?" Harry greets unsure of this boy's rightful identity.

"Yes," hint of Italian accent creeps into Blaise's voice making Harry to blush lightly at the sound of it.

He didn't want to tell anyone since he hasn't been sure of his feelings that he had a crush between two people. First been Malfoy while the other been in fact the very teen behind him.

"I been wondering if you like to take a walk around the lake, Caro Angelo," Blaise ask giving a small smile not minding the raven teen's two friends staring at the interaction. "There something that came up that I wish to talk to you about."

"Um, okay" Harry squeaks uncertain what's going on while following the Slytherin out of the Great Hall not even noticing the many stares including one blond with now darken silver eyes narrow into slits and envy brewing in his stomach.

A comfortable silence over laps the two fifteen year olds and Harry notices the differences between them. Where he's on the shorter side with long lashes and messy dark raven locks falling into bright emerald eyes with creamy tan skin tone showing the mix of his parents even though most see his physical features are more of James Potter with some of Lily. Blaise is olive skin with wide shoulders and narrow hips. His high cheek bones with a strong jaw give him a masculine beauty. Tongue hiding behind a calm demeanor. Icy blue eyes show most emotions while a calm demeanor hides a sharp mind and sly witted tongue.

The soothing hair is comforting especially after a chaotic year dealing with Umbridge than almost the thought of losing Sirius during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Now with Sirius having his name cleared and Fudge having no choice but to accept Voldemort is back while dealing with other problems, life is good for Harry.

"What did you wish to talk to me about?" Harry asks softly.

"Have you heard of arrangements between families?" Blaise ask suddenly sounding nervous.

"Not really."

"It's almost like marriage contracts along with betroths," Blaise explains rubbing his arm. "I learn a few days ago I'm in one and who it is."

Harry nods looking on in confusion feeling pricks of apprehension.

"I had the following name apparently been agreed upon by the Zabinis and Potters, Blaise Zabini and Harry James Potter in an arranged marriage contract," Blaise finishes giving a soft smile. "I think you will receive your own letter from Gringrotts about that but I want to know if you like to have dinner sometime during summer so we can get to know each other besides the Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"I would like that," Harry answers with a soft blush.

"Wonderful Mi Caro Angelo," Blaise breathes full of relief.

"What does that mean?"

"My Dear angel," the Slytherin answers with a sly smile tilting his head down to stare into green eyes feeling himself drowning, "A beacon in the darkness that I'll do anything in my power to protect."

Blushing a red color, Harry ducks his head the shy smile upon his lips growing larger while Blaise takes his hand softly in his larger one as they continue on to the lake slowly making small talk to get to know each other.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
